


Cristina got fired

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Drama, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Cristina gets a new job after being fired from her babysitting job.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Cristina walked into a Mexican style house but she hears a angry voice

"CRISTINA!"

It was the adults

A woman has long dark brown hair, light skin and brown eyes.

A man has black hair, light brown skin and brown eyes.

Cristina gulped nervously

Later

A leg kicked Cristina out of a house

Cristina fall into a mud puddle

"Cristina you're fired!"

The words echoes in Cristina's head

Cristina said "Ugh I can't believe they fired me for what!?"

Cristina tried to get jobs like the sewing store but she got fired due to the incidents.

Cristina growled

'Cristina you're fired!'

'Cristina you're fired literally!'

Cristina decided to tell her parents but they grounded her and kicked her out until she gets a new job.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina walked into a retail store

Christina sees Bratty Kid

"Hello Bratty Kid"

"Hello Christina guess what my mom forced me to get a job"

"Same where"

They began to work together

Christina and Bratty Kid walked out of a retail store 

"So how do you feel"

"I-I'm feeling sad because they fired me for the incidents I cause"

"Why"

"My parents got mad at me"

Tears filled Christina's eyes

"It's okay shh it's okay it's okay"

Christina smiles

Meanwhile

Lincoln was on his way to high school

But Chandler walked to him

Chandler said "Hey Larry!"

But Lincoln walked into the school

"Hey I call you out Larry!"

"It's Lincoln Chandler did your mother ever told you not to make fun of others"

The bell ranged and Lincoln walked to class

Chandler growled and walked away in anger


End file.
